


卢卡·佩尔科维奇与魔药作业

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 一年前写的。因为被和谐了，我却偏偏写了这篇的续，所以来这里补档。
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Kudos: 10





	卢卡·佩尔科维奇与魔药作业

**Author's Note:**

> 一年前写的。因为被和谐了，我却偏偏写了这篇的续，所以来这里补档。

要在火车上维持火焰的稳定倒不是一件难事，毕竟火车开得非常平稳，难的是连锅带火把所有东西平稳地从学校挪到霍格沃兹特快上，再完整地挪下火车，挪上汽车，最后挪下汽车，挪回房间。

Perkz的做法是把整个药剂箱垫在坩埚架子下面，然后端着药剂箱小心翼翼地挪动——比饭店里端盘子的服务员要狼狈上许多，而且不能走太快。他很早就从学校出发，费了很大功夫才没错过列车。上车之后他擦了把汗，小心翼翼地维持火焰的稳定，甚至没顾上买一点吃食。

包厢的门突然打开，发出很响的“哗”的一声，一个人靠在门上，含糊不清地问：“嗯，你这是在做什么？”他的口音本来就很重，因为嘴里嚼着东西的缘故，让他说的话更加难以听清。

但是Perkz听懂了。他仅靠耳朵而不用抬头就知道来的是Jankos，毕竟口音这样重的人实在是太容易辨认了。Jankos是比Perkz大一级的格兰芬多级长，喜欢在比他年龄小的人面前展示级长尊严，维护学校纪律。再开学就是Jankos在霍格沃兹的最后一年，这更让他沉迷于尽可能地使用自己的权利，在过期作废之前。

Perkz瞥见Jankos的手指着的正是桌子上的全套魔药熬制工具，白了他一眼反问：“在火车上熬魔药不违规吧？”

“哦，当然，我还没听说哪一条规则禁止这个。”Jankos说，他依然嚼着食物，说的话仍旧糊成一团。Perkz没有管他，Jankos毫不见外地坐到了Perkz对面的座位上，环顾四周然后问：“你没买点吃的吗？”问这句话之前，他终于把最后一口食物咽了下去，吐字也清晰起来，如果不计较他严重的波兰口音的话。说真的Perkz一直好奇他用这种口音念咒语怎么还没有发生事故给自己招来一头野牛。

对于Jankos的问题，Perkz有些不耐烦地皱眉，简单地回答：“忘了。”

“好吧，但是那样不会饿吗？我多买了一些蛋糕，要不要分给你一点？”Jankos热情地提议。

Perkz思考了一下之后回答：“嗯，好吧。感激不尽。”

“你等着，我去拿来。”Jankos说完站起身走了出去。等他回来的时候，拿来的就不仅仅是蛋糕了，而是他的全套行李。当然蛋糕和其他零食他也没落下，抱着一大堆东西的Jankos甚至腾不出手去拉开包厢的门，不得不用胳膊撞门吸引Perkz的注意，让他帮忙从里面把门拉开。

把零食一股脑扔到座位上，把行李抬起来安放到行李架上。做完这一切Jankos才坐下来。这时候Perkz正在吃着一个锅型蛋糕，但是他的眼睛依然钉在坩埚和火焰上。

“到底是什么东西，需要在火车上熬？难道是迷情剂？”Jankos的语气与其说是好奇，不如说是生气。Perkz也不知道他有什么不高兴的，但是懒得深究这些。眼睛都没抬，只是在伸手去拿巧克力蛙的时候敷衍回答：“暑假作业。”

“什么暑假作业？难道真是迷情剂？话说，我可从没听说过霍格沃兹还会布置暑假作业的。明明未成年人在假期不准使用魔法。”Jankos用怀疑地口气说。

“熬魔药不需要使用魔法。”Perkz简单地回答，“而且老师换了，每个老师的教育理念不同，Rodriguez教授就鼓励暑假里继续练习魔药制作。”

Jankos显然不想再聊魔药，有一段时间没接话，只是安静地看着窗外飞速倒退的大片农田和树木。但是这安静是短暂的，没一会Jankos又开始用各种奇怪的话题来打扰Perkz，而Perkz一心记挂着他的“暑假作业”，对什么问题都敷衍了事，到最后开始催促Jankos出去巡逻，管一管低年级的学生。但是这个建议被否决了。

隔三差五出现在他们包厢门口的女生已经够让Jankos坐在包厢里“巡逻”到足够多的人了，Perkz甚至不得不告诉她们虽然包厢里只有两个人，但是坩埚和零食占满了一切座位，很抱歉这里不能再容纳四位美丽的女士，所以最好滚回自己的座位。Perkz的霸道顺利驱逐了温柔的女孩们，Jankos得以在之后的旅途一直躲在包厢里吃东西。

火车到站之后，Perkz又得小心翼翼地把全套工具挪下车。他和Jankos在站台说了再见，然后走向了前来接他回家的父母。

回家路上Perkz的父亲一直不停地瞟Perkz的魔药，险些造成交通事故。幸好最后他们还是平安到家了。这个时候他的父亲再也忍不住了，终于开口问道：“这是什么？”

“暑假作业。”Perkz又回答了一遍。

“我从没听说还有暑假作业这种事。”Perkz父亲的观点和Jankos出奇一致。

“确实不是必要的，”Perkz一边在房间里找地方安顿他的魔药，一边回答父亲的提问，“但是这是课后兴趣提高班，做完了有加分，你知道，老师换过了，教育理念也革新了。”

“好吧。”他的父亲没有多问，给他带上了房间的门。

所以自己为什么要做这个“兴趣提高班作业”呢？Perkz坐在床上，手撑着下巴，这一次，他的视线不再停留在魔药上，而是看向窗外，顺着草地一直飘向远处的森林。

他其实并没有在看什么，他只是在想几年前的一段记忆。

“你确实非常有勇气，勇气大到足以把你分进格兰芬多，但是你身上还有别的东西，甚至比勇气给你更大的影响，”分院帽在他耳边小声唠叨，“这么说吧，你介意进入斯莱特林吗？”

Perkz还记得那会儿自己刚刚进霍格沃兹，对这个会开口的帽子感到非常惊奇，听到最后的问题，他想了想，小声回答：“当然不介意，第二次巫师战争之后，哈利波特不是给斯莱特林正名了吗？现在伏地魔死了，四个学院都一样，并没有哪一边是邪恶的，关键是选择适合自己的。”

“那就斯莱特林吧。”分院帽高声喊出了结果。

可是，自己是为什么决定进入斯莱特林的呢？真的只是分院帽的劝说吗？

Perkz想着，又拾起了更早的一段记忆。

那是他第一次坐上霍格沃兹特快的时候，独自一个人坐在靠车尾的包厢里。车开了没两分钟，包厢门被猛地拉开了，发出很响的“哗”的一声，一个浅金色头发的脑袋伸了进来：“嗨，这里有人坐吗？”他有浅色的，温柔的眼睛，白到反光的皮肤，和非常浓重的口音。

几分钟之后，Jankos已经放好了行李，坐在Perkz对面的座位上，开始说不着边际的废话。

“我是从车头一直走过来的，所有的座位都满了，只有这里有座。”Jankos说，“你知道吗，车头那里有两节级长专用车厢，我看了一眼，里面的布置可真好，比这里好多了。”他说的时候还顺便嫌弃地看了看四周，又继续下去：“我以后也要做级长，坐进那种舒舒服服的车厢里。”

Perkz对这种讨论并不热心，这只是他去往霍格沃兹的第一年，对于级长还没有什么概念。Jankos见状又换了一个话题：“新人？要不要我给你介绍一下学校啊？”接下去不等Perkz开口，他就滔滔不绝地讲了下去。

等Perkz注意听的时候，Jankos已经讲到新生进校那部分了。

“……所以新人进去之后，就要坐船渡河。对，也许你已经通过救世之星的故事知道了，现在划船的当然不是海格啦，他已经快90高龄了，早换人了。

“然后就是分院啦，你觉得你会被分进哪里？

“我可是格兰芬多的，公认的最好的学院，对，就是跟邓布利多、哈利波特、赫敏格兰杰那群杰出人士同一个学院。

“别太羡慕我，你去求求分院帽，也许也有机会来格兰芬多。但是格兰芬多只接收最优秀的学生啊，你看这样子也许进来有些困难呢，新人！”

Jankos说到这里才喝了一口南瓜汁打算暂停一会。他最后一句话的最后一个词咬得特别重，带着明显调侃的语气，让Perkz感觉不太舒服。

“我么……”Perkz笑了笑，“觉得格兰芬多未必就是最好的学院。你知道的，后来哈利波特对外力挺斯莱特林也同样优秀，还有拉文克劳跟赫奇帕奇。现在和平年代，大家都说四个学院同样优秀，找到适合自己的才更重要，不是吗？”

“是的是的。”Jankos过分夸张地点着头，“进不去最优秀学院的新人总是这么给自己找借口。”

“进入‘更优秀学院’也不代表就更优秀，你就是个很好的例子嘛。”Perkz反唇相讥。

“我？”Jankos的声音里带了点愤怒，“我可是一进学校就被选为魁地奇选手，泰迪卢平都没有这种成就。想要证明格兰芬多的学生不够优秀，选我作为例子你可真是挑错人了，新人。建议你进学校打听一下。至于你，你能稳稳坐在扫帚上不掉下去吗？新人？”

Perkz厌倦了他一口一个新人的讽刺，盯着他的眼睛问：“在新人面前耀武扬威就是格兰芬多学生的‘优秀’表现？”

“我说的都是事实，难道事实刺伤了你脆弱的自尊了吗？”Jankos语带嘲讽。

Perkz一时半会没有想到反驳的句子。于是只能置之不理。

其实Jankos并没有那么刻薄，安静了几分钟之后他又换了别的话题来和Perkz聊天，甚至隐晦地对之前的斗嘴道了歉，而且还买了许多零食请Perkz一起品尝，和他互换巧克力蛙里的卡片。

在吃完第三个巧克力蛙之后，Perkz原谅了Jankos最初的不依不饶。那之后，他们甚至成为了朋友。

但是，Jankos最初的优秀学院论还是在Perkz的脑子里挥之不去，以至于他到分院的时候还在想着这件事。

“我其实挺想去斯莱特林的。”他对分院帽说。

然后他就在斯莱特林学生的欢呼声中，走向了他们的长桌。期间他还分出心来看了一眼格兰芬多的桌子，正好看到Jankos对他挑眉，他也歪了嘴角挑衅回去。

这就是促成他去斯莱特林的契机。

那是五年前的事情了。

这五年里他从来没有停止过和Jankos的暗中较劲，他同样是在一年级的时候就被选为了魁地奇球员，而且是找球手，简直是哈利波特当年的荣耀了——也感谢哈利波特开创了一年级学生担任找球手的伟大先例——五年里为斯莱特林赢了两次魁地奇杯，格兰芬多也是两次，还有一次是赫奇帕奇，所以拉文克劳学生的怒火憋了好几年。Perkz赢下的两次魁地奇杯都是最近两年的事，而开学Jankos要上七年级，他在炫耀自己比Perkz多拿一届冠军的同时，为了公平竞争，发誓要拿下自己在校的最后一个冠军。

“这样我们共同在校的时间里，我的奖杯就比你多。”Jankos说，“而且我算算，即使你七年级拿了冠军，也只有三个，而我是四个，算上我一年级那个。那么你在总数上也超不过我。”

“是的，比我大三岁的人以超越我为终极目标，可真是荣耀啊，Jankos。”

“看来输家又预先为自己想好台词了？”

这段对话发生在他们的魁地奇训练赛上。和之前总是自己练球不同，如今的学院队有了更多练习方式，比如一二队对练，或者约其他学院的队伍打一场充满了侦查和反侦察的训练赛。Perkz经常负责出面和Jankos约训练赛，虽然他不是队长，但总之一来二去他们就熟悉了起来。

让他们进一步熟悉起来的是，Perkz五年级那年开始，每次坐火车他们都要一起去级长车厢开会。没错，他们都被选为了级长，他们没少拿这件事相互开玩笑。

“我觉得学校的眼光不怎么样，选了你这种喜欢霸凌新人的恶棍，这是格兰芬多衰落的表现。”这是Jankos第一次对Perkz炫耀自己级长身份时，Perkz说来讽刺他的。

以至于后来Perkz对级长身份很矛盾，他既不想落选而被Jankos嘲笑为弱者，又不想经常和他一起开会。当然还是前一种想法占了上风，而且他最终成功拿到了级长徽章。

对此，Jankos是这么说的：“你们学院倒是很有眼光，你可是标准的将‘斯莱特林精神’发扬光大的人。”

可能是因为担任了级长的原因，他们都不是魁地奇球队的队长，Jankos也没有成为学生会主席。为此Perkz狠狠地嘲笑了他。他倒不担心自己能不能当上学生会主席，反正那个时候Jankos已经毕业了，没有谁会来笑话他。

这些林林总总的原因叠加在一起，另Perkz下定决心抓住最后的时间完成“五年级升六年级魔药课暑假作业”。这件事对他来说非常重要，只要“作业”完成，他就能抓住Jankos在校的最后一学期，好好报过去那些仇，让他意识到究竟谁更加优秀。

这份“作业”异常难做，以至于9月1日霍格沃兹开学的时候，Perkz不得不像离校那天一样，小心翼翼地把全套装置从家里移动到学校去，并且忍受Jankos一路的喋喋不休——他每次坐火车都躲在Perkz的包厢里逃避蜂拥而至的女生，靠Perkz骄横的发言来驱逐他的爱慕者们。

Perkz还错过了晚宴开头的分院仪式，就为了把这些东西先送回寝室放置稳妥。至于火车上逃避级长会议，根本不去巡逻，相比之下就都是小事了。

但Perkz并没有错过校长讲话。这一年校长宣布将由霍格沃兹来主办三强争霸赛。

1994年恢复三强争霸赛结果反而因为奖杯变成门钥匙而促成了伏地魔的复活，以及卡卡洛夫的逃跑和死亡，1998年第二次巫师战争后，霍格沃兹损失惨重——其实是全魔法世界都百废待兴，所以1999年三所学校都没有精力办三强争霸赛，于是他们又把时间往后推了一年，在2000年重新举办了这个活动，一来庆祝伏地魔死亡之后的和平与新生，二来庆祝新千年的到来。此后，三强争霸赛的年份都成了五的倍数——这是早就人所共知的。

但是校长还表示，今年的三强争霸赛规则将和往年有所不同，而这会在火焰杯被点燃时公布。

按照Perkz和Jankos的性格，三强争霸赛这件事会是他们拿来相互斗嘴的另一个好理由。但是鉴于晚宴上他们的座位距离太远，因此这一究竟谁能成为勇士，以及落选之人究竟是不是废物的斗嘴被推迟到了一个月之后的魁地奇训练赛中。但说到底了其实他们都没底，毕竟Perkz还没有上七年级——他又不是天才儿童哈利波特，而Jankos虽然已经七年级了，但是并不是学生会主席，怎么算他们都当不了勇士，所以这一没有结果的争论最后也就不了了之。

那个时候Perkz已经完成了他的暑假作业，为此他还逃了一节魔咒课来给魔药熬制工作做最终收尾。

坩埚里的液体如融化的黄金，偶尔跃起如锦鲤般的一小滴，即使只是看着也让人觉得愉悦和幸福。

那应该就没有问题了，至少看起来没有问题。Perkz这么想着，挥动魔杖完成了药剂，然后小心翼翼地把他们收集到玻璃瓶里。

为了确认效果，以防万一，他做了很多次测试，毕竟这种要熬半年的超复杂魔药，是很容易出错而不自知的。他先是给自己试了很少一点，情况不错，至少没把自己毒死。之后他又给自己的猫试了更多一点，情况依然很好，猫也没有被毒死。然后他给自己试了更多，确认他没有做出一瓶毒药。

最后，Perkz想，该用足够多的计量来确认一下这玩意是有效果的。他自己试了试，感觉效果不错，但他不确定这是不是心理作用，为了客观公正地确认药效，他不得不找个试验品——反正确定毒不死人了，那么谁会是这位幸运的小宝贝呢？

Perkz的目光投向了拉文克劳桌子上最后一杯茶。

在Maxlore赶来吃早饭之前，他悄悄地往杯子里滴了几滴。其实这种东西掺在南瓜汁里更好，但是为了确保Maxlore能喝到它，Perkz选择冒险加在茶里，虽然这有可能破坏茶的色泽。

Maxlore匆匆进入餐厅，对着桌上唯一一杯茶皱了皱眉头，但还是拿到了自己的面前。作为最标准的英国人，茶永远是首选，虽然眼前这杯颜色看起来不怎么对，但是也没办法了。Maxlore没有怀疑，喝下了暖呼呼的茶又往嘴里随便塞了点面包，就冲向了魁地奇更衣室。

“太棒了，只要保持这种发挥，今年的魁地奇杯就是我们的！我们得有多少年没摸过杯了？至少是七年，应该是更久，我真的厌倦了连赫奇帕奇都有机会拿冠军而我们没有的日子了。”魁地奇训练赛结束之后，围观了全过程的Moosvi教授拍着Maxlore的肩，表现得非常兴奋，充满期待。

Maxlore在训练赛中表现神勇，作为追球手进了数不过来的球，多到即使Perkz最后抓住飞贼也无法挽回劣势。  
也因此，训练结束后的半天以及之后一天里，斯莱特林们都面有愠色，甚至在一起上草药课的时候都不愿意和拉文克劳的学生们协同操作。只有Perkz内心窃喜却不敢让人知道。他觉得显然，自己成功了。虽然过程漫长曲折，但是他终于成功了。

但这只是计划的第一步，后面还有很多步骤，需要慢慢去做。Perkz没有着急，十月也在悄然过去。

十月底的时候，巨型马车和双桅帆船如期而至，霍格沃兹迎来了访客，火焰杯也被点燃，静待学生把自己的名字投入其中。

然后三位校长才一起宣布了这一年的规则改动：考虑到每次兴师动众地让大家跑来跑去，结果只能看到三个人比赛，实在有些浪费人力，所以他们打算让尽可能多的人参与到比赛中，因此，这一届三强争霸赛中加入了团体项目。

第二天Perkz准备投自己名字的时候，正好在火焰杯前遇见了跨过年龄线回来的Jankos。

“天呐，我说真的，你也要把自己的名字投进去？”Jankos一见Perkz就用夸张的语气让他难堪。引得边上的人——包括德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的学生都纷纷侧目。

这让Perkz很不满，皱着眉说：“是啊，让开。”

“不行，我必须阻止你。”Jankos说着站到了Perkz面前，堵住了他的路，“还在读六年级的你根本没法和七年级的我们竞争，你可能连团体赛都选不上……别装模作样地逞能Perkz，你投了也不会入选的，拜托你认清自己的位置吧。”他的语气里满是一贯以来的挑衅和调侃，根本没有一点真诚关心的意思。

“哦，似乎你很确定自己会入选？”Perkz也毫不客气地挑衅回去，“别说我们学校还有一个学生会主席泰迪卢平，我看你连你们学院五年级的Rekkles都比不上吧？”

“显然，你也不可能强过你说的人，而我很确定至少可以参加团体赛。”Jankos蛮有把握地说，又加了一句，“而且肯定比你把握更大。我可不能看着你去送死，听着，我不想在团体赛里把精力都浪费在救你的小命上。”

“谁救谁还不一定呢。别说得好像真是那么回事似的。”Perkz歪嘴冷笑，“在麻瓜初中多上了三年学结果连自己国家几世纪建国都答不上来的人可真是有脸在我面前胡吹大气。”

Perkz说完越过Jankos阻拦走向火焰杯，把名字投了进去，徒留Jankos在一边憋红了脸嚷嚷：“那次我明明说对了，我只是稍微有点没把握，不对，稍微回忆……并且自谦了那么一下而已！”

万圣节宴会上，火焰杯像是放焰火那样噗噗噗吐出了一大堆名字。

毫无疑问，泰迪卢平被选为代表学校的勇士，参加传统的三强争霸赛比拼。而团体项目则是每位学校另外派出七个人参与——因为七是个有魔法的数字。

代表霍格沃兹参赛的是来自格兰芬多的Jankos、Rekkles、Caps；来自斯莱特林的Perkz和Mikyx；来自拉文克劳的Maxlore和来自赫奇帕奇的Kobbe。

因为格兰芬多一次诞生了三位团体赛勇士，Jankos隔着大老远就对Perkz挤眉弄眼，大打手势，挑衅之情溢于言表。

Perkz因为和Jankos一起入选了团体赛，多少松了口气，至少不用被Jankos描绘成一个失败者，更可以利用自己年龄更小来笑话Jankos不过就和六年级的自己混成了一个水平。Jankos后来也没有在这个问题上纠缠不休，而且他们都达成了共识，那就是他们运气不错，赶在救世主的孩子们大规模入学之前进了霍格沃兹，这一年才有他们的机会。

相比之前第一个项目都在11月底举行，这次他们在11月中就迎来了第一场团体赛。

“人已经够多了，就不用给太多时间准备了。”这是校长们的解释。

准备室的气氛有点紧张，Jankos没话找话说：“他们这次把迷宫放在了第一个项目，不知道之后会是什么。”

“管他们呢，比赛结束之后才知道。赛前不该先听听队长的战术布置吗？”Perkz说，讲到队长的时候他说得有些咬牙切齿。他和Jankos都不是队长——万幸Jankos也不是——这让他有些不舒服，尤其是当队长是一个五年级学生的时候。

Rekkles和Jankos一样在麻瓜初中上了三年学，然后才转到霍格沃兹，毕竟第二次巫师战争把全世界搞得一团乱，一时间大家都不敢把孩子正常地送入魔法学校，所以让他们读完麻瓜初中再入学魔法学校的，或者干脆在家里等一年到几年再入学的都有。Rekkles就是其中之一。所以虽然Rekkles只有五年级，但年龄并不小，他在霍格沃兹出色的表现有目共睹，年龄带来的成熟也是他的绝对优势，即使是Jankos和Perkz也不得不承认仅仅五年级的Rekkles绝对有资格成为团体赛的队长，当然，这也并不妨碍Perkz对“五年级队长”这件事心生不悦。

“我想，我们之前已经讨论过了，”Rekkles沉稳地说，“既然是分成三个迷宫，我们的迷宫里只有我们，那么就分成三组去寻路，找到更正确道路或者面对无法处理的障碍时可以呼吁大家集合。这样既可以通过分散找路来节约寻路时间，又不至于一个人面对危险。”

“是的，你和Caps，Kobbe和Mikyx，我和Maxlore再带上讨厌的小Perkz。”Jankos说这句话的时候做了个嫌弃的鬼脸，“走吧，小Perkz，比赛要开始了，放心，我会保护好你的。”

“哦老天，好恶心。”Maxlore说，“如果你们继续这样，我就要求独自寻路。”

“巧了，和Jankos同行让我觉得我不如自己走自己的。”Perkz走向赛场的时候这么回答了Maxlore，而他故意没有避免让Jankos听到。

这导致了站在入口处等待出发口令的时候，三人组各自抱着手臂站着，一脸不想相互搭理的表情。

进入迷宫时Maxlore退让了，主动和Jankos走到了一起，而Perkz白了他们一眼，走向了另一条路。

“喂，Perkz！”Maxlore在他身后叫着，甚至准备跑过来跟上他的脚步，毕竟Rekkles之前严格命令不准分散，以免危险。

但是Perkz不为所动，依然自顾自走着。他听见身后Jankos对Maxlore说：“算了，别管他，他爱怎么样就怎么样吧。”

然后他走远了，没听到Maxlore后面说了什么。

“给我指路。”Perkz让魔杖指出正北，在确保大方向不出错的情况下东一拐西一转地走向迷宫深处。

他走了没一会就碰到了几个红帽子，还有一个欣克庞克，说真的他很怀疑迷宫里的沼泽是韦斯莱笑话商店里卖的便携沼泽布置而成的。这些都是小麻烦，难度甚至还不如三年级的期末考试。唯一麻烦一点的是一只博格特。

最开始Perkz看见Jankos从拐角走来的时候着实吃了一惊，不知道应该转身就走，或者装作没看到然后跟他擦肩而过。他犹豫了有一会，最后用魔杖指着他说：“让开。”Jankos冷淡生甚至厌恶地看着他，却没有一点让路的意思，讽刺着Perkz明明嘴硬要自己找路，最后却还是装模作样要与队友同行。

“是你自己撞到我这里的，不是我要跟着你。”Perkz对他吼道，觉得自己的怒火蹭蹭蹭往上窜。

Jankos却只是轻蔑地笑着，继续着他的讽刺。

Perkz有一度退缩了，考虑换一条路走，但立刻又否决了这个想法，为这无异于服软低头，而他绝对不允许这件事发生。他和Jankos吵了半天，警告他不要耽误队伍的时间来讨论无谓的话题，但是Jankos依然纠缠不休，Perkz甚至险些给他来一个不可饶恕咒，正在他考虑如果这么做了，其他队友会怎么看他的时候，他才突然意识到，这个“Jankos”身边并没有一个Maxlore。

Perkz自己都觉得好笑了起来，魔杖一挥念了声“滑稽滑稽。”于是他看到了一个穿着女性礼服的Jankos，随后博格特变成一道烟雾然后消失了。

这也只是稍微耽误了一点时间，Perkz并没有收到其他队友的集合信号，于是继续往前找路。

这一段路他走得顺利，反而让他觉得有些不安，什么都没有的道路会是正确的道路吗？如果是的话，这里为什么这么安静，甚至于连一只红帽子都没有呢？

再次用魔杖确认方向，Perkz开始小心翼翼地行进，仔细注意着周围，动用自己的鼻子和耳朵，而不仅仅是眼睛。

这非常管用，很快他就听到了陌生的沙沙声，声音很轻，Perkz却忍不住往声音的方向走过去，因为那也是迷宫出口的方向。他的直觉正在给他指路，告诉他那里既是危险也是契机，或者说，危险过去之后就会变成正确的通道。

随着沙沙声越来越大，Perkz也走得更加谨慎起来。他知道附近没有其他魔法生物或者小型动物，都是因为它们本能躲避着这家伙。但他还不知道这到底是个什么，因此只能放轻脚步，尽量不惊动它。

但是他很快意识到情况不妙，原本轻而缓慢的沙沙声突然变大变急，显然一个庞然大物正在往他的方向极速移动。Perkz立刻选择转身就跑，边跑边看身后，只是转瞬之间之间就看到一个巨型黑色物体拐过转角，向他冲来。

那是一只巨型的蜘蛛，有着毛茸茸的腿和有力的钳子

“障碍重重。”Perkz边跑边往身后甩了个魔法。但是却没有什么用，蜘蛛只被阻碍了不到一个眨眼的时间而已。

“障碍重重！障碍重重！昏昏倒地！”情急之下Perkz拼命对着蜘蛛施放魔咒。但是这些都不起作用。

他感觉自己腾空而起，和一双巨大的眼睛四目相对。他被蜘蛛的钳子举着，蜘蛛似乎也在研究着他。他全身动弹不得。他努力扭动手臂，试图抽出魔杖，哪怕发出求救信号也好。但是没用，巨钳不断收紧，让他的手臂疼得仿佛断裂。

就在这时他听到身后有人大喊一声：“除你武器。”

然后Perkz感觉到急速下坠的感觉。在缴械咒的作用下，蜘蛛放开了他。从这个高度落下无论是扭到脚或者骨折，至少也会丧失行动能力。

他还来不及多想，就又听到背后几声咒语：“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！减速止震！”这两个是冲着他来的，还有“昏昏倒地！”那是冲着蜘蛛的。

他们的咒速度之快让Perkz惊叹，他的下降速度立刻被减缓了，但依然很快。在触地前，他被人接住，然后两个人因为冲击力一起坐到了地上。

来不及解释这一切，几个魔咒同时发出。  
“昏昏倒地”  
“障碍重重”  
“除你武器”

红光在蜘蛛身上炸开，三重魔咒之下它终于倒地。

静默的那一秒，时间的流速好像只有平日的一半。Perkz僵硬地扭过头，正准备低声道谢，突然他瞪圆了眼睛，魔杖一挥：“障碍重重。”

Jankos和Maxlore闻声回头，看到一条已经距离他们近在咫尺的巨蛇。

两个人也迅速发出魔咒，一阵红光闪过，巨蛇也倒下了。

他们紧张得几乎出汗，谁也没做声，小心翼翼地绕开蜘蛛继续走出一段距离之后，Perkz才轻声而含糊地说：“谢谢。”

“哇！哇！我没听错吧？高傲的斯莱特林找球手Perkz正在低下高贵的头向我道谢？”Jankos夸张的语气近在咫尺，听起来愈发地吵。

Perkz停下脚步，略微提高了声音：“再多说一句我就收回我的道谢。”

“但事实上是我救了你，难道你要做一个不敢面对现实的懦夫吗？”Jankos一点都不退让。

“我也救了你。是我先看到了蛇。”Perkz争辩道。

“但我也出了力，你没法一个人打败巨蛇。”

Maxlore在一边抱着胳膊看着他们，终于忍不住插嘴：“喂，我说你们……”

Jankos和Perkz一起回头看他，让他的话停在半道上。不过万幸他们也不继续争执了。Perkz对Maxlore也道了谢。

“呃，我就免了。”Maxlore的笑容半真不假，似乎是打趣却又像是认真的，“是Jankos的功劳。他给你放了减速咒还接住了你。我只是搭了把手。”

“你应该谢谢Maxlore的。”Jankos突然插嘴，“是他坚持要听队长的话来找你。”

“明明你自己也认可这么做。”Maxlore反驳说，“我可没有说‘我要去找Perkz’或者‘我们该去找Perkz。’我说的是……”

“够了！”Jankos像是被人踩到了尾巴似地叫起来，试图阻止Maxlore说下去。

但是Maxlore不为所动，依旧把话说完了：“我说的是‘你比我更想去追他。如果担心他的安危，就放下自己的面子。’你看，他这不是放下面子来了吗？”

Maxlore说完，三个人安静得出奇，Perkz讷讷地说不出话来。Jankos看向别处加快脚步赶路，但是他白得过分的皮肤一旦红起来就异常明显，根本掩饰不住。

Maxlore和Perkz同时看向了他发红的耳根，又对望了一眼。Maxlore耸耸肩，Perkz僵硬地扭过头。

就在这时，他们用来指示方向的魔杖转了九十度，指向一条通道，顶端射出一束细小但清晰的黄色光线。

“他们找到了。”Maxlore说。

三个人沿着光线标出的路线狂奔起来。中途顺手清空了一下迷宫里的小魔物。等他们气喘吁吁跑到指引光线射出的尽头时，Kobbe和Mikyx看起来已经等了他们很久。

他们身上是黑乎乎的焦灰，头发东翘西翘的，尖端也都焦枯了。似乎是从什么燃烧的地方跑出来的。

“在那里。”Kobbe指了指道路另一头。见其他人都在盯着他脸上和衣服上的灰迹看，他解释说，“我们遇见了魔鬼网，所以点了个火。结果没控制好，有点烧过头了。”他说完又抹了一把脸，试图让自己干净一点。

“那里是什么？”Maxlore问。

“龙。”Kobbe说，“我们都知道该用‘眼疾咒’，但是那样不保险，我是说，我试了，它受到了影响，但它依然很有攻击力，我们还是过不去，我想，应该所有人一起才行。”

其他人点了点头，等待剩下的队友赶来汇合。

Rekkles和Caps是最晚赶到的。他们看起来狼狈得多，衣服上除了灼烧的痕迹还有变深变硬的血迹。

“狮鹫。”Rekkles发现其他人探寻的目光后简单地回答。

“哇。”Mikyx惊讶地倒吸了一口气，“你们怎么做到的？”

“非常勉强。收到信号的时候我们还没解决它呢。”Rekkles并不愿再多说，他总是避免讨论这些可能让他看起来更厉害的东西，“接下去是什么？”他问，作为队长，他必须对全队负责。

Kobbe一边回答一边引着他们走向巨龙把守的地方。“就是那里。”快到的时候Kobbe放慢了脚步低声说，似乎是怕惊动了龙。

其实巨龙没有想象中难打，他们都知道龙的弱点，七个人一起释放的眼疾咒够它受的，让它几乎昏迷了一小会。他们在那个时间一拥而过，跑向迷宫出口。

但是出口门中燃烧着熊熊烈火，让他们无法通过。

“清水如泉。”Rekkles想都没想便挥出魔杖。魔杖顶上射出一股细小的水柱，一接触到火焰就变成了蒸汽，而火焰没有受到哪怕一点影响。

Caps跟着释放了一个结冰咒，也并不管用。他仔仔细细地看了一会之后，沉吟着说：“嗯……一个魔咒没有用，也许几个一起会有用。”然后想通了似地点了一下头，拿出魔杖，“我们一起试试看。魔咒叠加的效果会比单独施放强很多倍。”

其他人闻言也都拿出魔杖。

Rekkles发号施令：“准备好了吗？我数到三。一，二，三……”

七根魔杖顶端同时喷出白色的冰晶，它们汇聚到一起之后迅速扩散，竟然压住了火势。但是魔火依然抗争着，不肯熄灭。

Caps观察了一下之后说：“那就只有其他人维持这个咒语，然后让一个人穿过去拿通关证明了。” 

这个任务自然落到了Rekkles身上。他给自己套了一个水火不侵咒之后，往队友用魔杖和冰雪给他开出的通道走去。火势被控制在了可以忍受的范围内。Rekkles穿过火门之后跑向奖杯模型，将它高高举起。

火焰在那一刻消失了，其他人鱼贯走出，围到了Rekkles边上。

“恭喜你们走出迷宫。”他们的校长也走了过来，“但我不得不说，你们的速度实在太慢了。德姆斯特朗的学生一个半小时之前就走出来了。布斯巴顿也比你们早了一个小时。”看着所有人丧气的脸，他忍了笑意，又继续说，“但是，你们在迷宫里表现很勇敢，击败了一只狮鹫、一只巨蜘蛛、一条巨蛇和一条龙，这都是有加分的，他们可没有处理这么多怪物。算总分的话并没有落后太多，我想，相比第一名只落后很少一点点，之后的比赛中尽可以追回来。”

校长的言下之意是他们甚至排到了第二的位置，听到这里，低着头的七个人脸上才出现了一些不那么难过的表情。

“下一关的考验会在新年之后再公布。之后的两个月里，可以好好准备圣诞、新年，也包括你们的圣诞舞会。”校长在最后说。 

他们欢呼一声之后从特殊通道返回选手休息室。Kobbe和Mikyx身上都是烟灰，急于找地方洗澡。而Rekkles和Caps则有一点受伤，需要去校医院处理一下。相较之下Perkz、Jankos和Maxlore可是潇洒多了。

“我还没想好怎么回去。”Jankos跷着腿坐在休息室的沙发上，“你们知道的，我回去肯定会被围着问比赛过程。”

Perkz很不喜欢他这种自吹的模样，撇了撇嘴露出了不屑的神情。

Jankos看到之后不依不饶起来：“嘿，你干嘛这种表情看着我。迷宫里可是我救了你。”

“所以你想怎么样？趁机敲诈勒索我？”Perkz没好气地问。明明他也帮了Jankos，但是莫名其妙却给Jankos增添了拿他取乐的话题而已。

“这个嘛……”Jankos拖了个长音，真的想了想，然后问，“你应该报答我的。暑假做的迷情剂还有吗？给我点？”

“哇哦Perkz你还暗地里做迷情剂？”Maxlore端着一杯茶走了过来，“不愧是Rodriguez教授，布置的暑假作业都这么刺激。说说看，你是想迷倒哪个可爱的女孩？”

“我都说了不是迷情剂！”Perkz不耐烦地吼了一句，抓起自己的东西径自离开了休息室。

Perkz并没有在公共休息室获得什么特殊的欢迎仪式，只是有不少人和他打了招呼，说些“干得不错”之类的话。Perkz很庆幸斯莱特林没有格兰芬多那种浮夸传统，这让他感觉很省事。

时间过得很快，圣诞节转眼就近在眼前。学校各处已经用圣诞特色的饰品装点起来了，礼堂布置得尤其精心。

Perkz又想起院长给他和Mikyx的通知：“没错，圣诞舞会由勇士们开舞，当然是泰迪卢平，但是参加团体赛的勇士们会在三位勇士之后入场，然后才是其他人，所以，你们也要找好自己的舞伴。”

从Rodriguez教授的办公室一离开，Perkz就对Mikyx开玩笑说：“也许我该请你呢，Mihail。”

“也许我已经答应了别人呢？”Mikyx回答。

“哇哦，谁？”

“Kobbe，Maxlore……或者某个漂亮的姑娘，我也不知道。”

“宁愿是Kobbe或者Maxlore也不愿意是我对吧？”Perkz假装生气地打趣。

“也不会是他们。你是把玩笑当真了吗？”

“也许是你自己把玩笑当真了呢？”

两个人斗着嘴走回了休息室，Perkz开始认真思考起舞伴的问题。然而这是个麻烦事，一直到圣诞节快开始了他都没有搞定。

“发什么呆呢勇士，是不是觉得自己能走出迷宫就能不参加魁地奇训练了？”一个低沉的声音把Perkz中发呆中唤醒，是斯莱特林魁地奇队的队长Wunder。

Perkz这才想起来和格兰芬多约了魁地奇训练赛。放下正在看却没看进去的书，跟着Wunder去了更衣室。一路上他想的还是圣诞舞会的事，险些忘记跳过捉弄人的台阶。

和格兰芬多的魁地奇训练赛更坚定了Perkz早日找到舞伴的打算。主要是Jankos就舞伴的事嘲笑了他太多回。

Jankos是所有人里最早找到舞伴的，找的是全校最漂亮的姑娘。毕竟舞会的通知一发布，每天就有120个姑娘对他抛媚眼，其中60个会莫名其妙撞到他身上，这其中又有30个会借此和他说话，15个会明确要求他邀请自己做舞伴。因此Jankos不得不在通知发布后的三天里确定自己的舞伴，以平息这些麻烦。Perkz也不知道为什么喜欢冷嘲热讽的，粗鲁的，幽默感极差的（至少Perkz是这么认为的）的Jankos可以这么得女生的欢心。而Jankos喜欢以此来抬高自己贬低Perkz，更让Perkz对此感到非常气愤，以至于Perkz躲了他很多天。幸好他们不一起上课，要躲开他就容易多了。

一想到又要见到Jankos，Perkz就觉得脑袋隐隐作痛。他甚至能够猜出过一会Jankos会借机飞近他身边和他说什么。这让Perkz换衣服都不那么情愿。

几个人在天上飞了一会之后，Perkz果然看见Jankos嗖地对他飞过来，在和他擦身而过的时候小声对他说：“嘿，你知道吗，Rekkles找到舞伴了。”

很好，不是常规无聊开头，Perkz略微放了点心，反问：“那又怎么样？”

已经飞过了头的Jankos又折回来：“我很好奇他竟然没有邀请Caps。”

“为什么要邀请Caps？”Perkz很摸不着头脑。

“为什么不是Caps呢？你想想，三个学院七个团体赛勇士再带上舞伴，那就有……四十二个人。”说话间Jankos还击飞了一个碍事的游走球，“人太多了，为什么不勇士之间相互邀请，节约一下人力呢？学校应该不反对这些吧，毕竟，以前的邓布利多校长据说也是鼓励……自由和勇气的。自由国家嘛……”

Perkz还没来得及反驳明明Jankos自己是最快找到舞伴的，就听到Wunder愤怒的声音从球门处响起：“喂你们两个。是让你们来训练的，不是来讲情话的。Caps已经抓到游走球了。如果是比赛就已经结束了。这就是你们格兰芬多的新战术吗？让击球手讲废话来分散斯莱特林找球手的注意力？真是高明的招数。”

Perkz意识到这是自己的失误，觉得有些羞愧，他不确定自己是不是脸红了，但是他觉得很热，所以低着头不敢作声。平日里，他并不怎么服气Wunder的指挥，但是这一次，他确实和Jankos说了太多的话，因此不敢反驳队长的斥责，只能等Wunder说完之后提议重开一局。

刚刚那局由于斯莱特林没有找球手，比赛结束得实在是快，大概只花了10分钟左右。格兰芬多也觉得并没有获得训练的目的，赞同了重开的提议。

这一次Perkz暂时把Jankos的奇怪言论抛到了脑后，专心打起球来。他的表现好多了，队友也相当出色，进了非常多的球。而Wunder挡住了好几波来自Rekkles的致命攻势。然而最终在抓游走球上还是Caps更胜一筹，算分的话他们又输了。

Wunder的脸色非常难看，在休息室里训了他们好一会，尤其是对Perkz，只是考虑到第二次训练赛他确实认真了，才稍微少说了两句。

为了在下一次见到Jankos时可以理直气壮，Perkz回到公共休息室就开始物色起舞伴来。最终他鼓起勇气问了一位叫Cristina的女同学——他这几年都没和她说过几句话。幸运的是Cristina答应了他。Perkz在心中暗暗高兴，甚至准备好了下次见到Jankos的开场白。

但是Jankos听说他找到了舞伴之后只是冷冷地嘲讽：“哦，不错嘛，给姑娘灌了多少你的‘暑假作业’她才同意的？”表情像极了迷宫里那只博格特。

Perkz的火气几乎是立刻就大了，提高嗓门说：“我再讲一次，那不是迷情剂。你到底要我说几次你才肯听，还是你觉得这个无聊的玩笑很有意思？”

Jankos似乎也意识到了自己无聊的玩笑确实很低级，立刻转开话题：“那我就很好奇那是什么，你熬了整整一个暑假啊。”

“吐真剂。”Perkz冷着脸说，“你真的要来点吗？我不介意给你点，如果你愿意当着我的面全喝下去的话。”

Perkz看到Jankos变了脸色，随后立刻回答：“不，不需要。你自己留着吧。”似乎是很有所顾忌的样子。Perkz觉得这个该死的话题终于可以到此结束了，心里像放下了一件大事一样轻松。

圣诞节那天，Perkz一早起来拆了自己的圣诞礼物，除了来自家人的礼物，他还收到了来自朋友的。同学送的礼物基本上以糖果为主，圣诞之前那次去霍格莫德村的时候，学生之间为了给彼此采购圣诞礼物，几乎买空了蜂蜜公爵糖果店，佐料笑话店也被买到缺货。还有人通过猫头鹰给韦斯莱笑话商店和丽痕书店下了订单，因为这两家不在霍格莫德村里。

Perkz收到的礼物里比较特别的有Caps送的羽毛笔，和Mikyx送的笔记本正好配对使用。另外Jankos送了他一个带底座、托盘、储物格、提手和平衡系统的旅行用轻便一体坩埚架，平衡系统让整个装置稳定，魔药不会在移动中洒出来，火焰也能保持平稳燃烧，储物格用扩大咒扩大过，可以收纳全套的研钵、水晶瓶和魔药原材料。这样Perkz就可以方便地提着架子移动他正在烧制的魔药和全套相关装置，而不会像上一次那么狼狈。  
“我也不是每次坐火车的时候都在做魔药啊。”Perkz咕哝了一句，但依然觉得这套东西制作精美而且非常实用。他随后仔细检查了一番，确认这东西不会给他惹来麻烦，然后才小心翼翼地收好。

他这么谨慎不是没有原因的。Jankos给他送的礼物至少惹出过两次麻烦，一次是他把其他人送给他的饼干转送给了Perkz，结果那是一盒伪装成饼干礼盒的金丝雀饼干。送礼物的人原本想捉弄一下Jankos，结果Perkz倒了霉。对此Jankos不仅没有道歉，还嘲笑了Perkz变成鸟的样子。另一回更糟，Jankos把其他女孩送给他的巧克力转送给了Perkz，结果Perkz无可救药地爱上了巧克力的原主人，也就是把它送给Jankos的女孩。迷情剂的效果让Perkz拒绝就医，Jankos不得不联合Wunder一起把他绑架到了校医院才解决了问题。这一次Jankos没有打趣Perkz，Perkz好好对他发了顿火，之后Jankos发誓再也不会把别人给他的东西转送给Perkz了，但从那之后Perkz对来自Jankos的礼物一直保持警惕。

当然Perkz送给Jankos的礼物也不是没惹出过麻烦，但那不是Perkz的问题，是Jankos自己偷偷把那个坩埚形华夫饼铛带去了魔药课，在做完魔药之后偷偷开始烤华夫饼，结果做得太香了被Rodriguez教授当场抓获。格兰芬多为此丢了50分，Jankos被关了一周禁闭，最后饼铛是Perkz去求教授才帮Jankos拿回来的，仗着Rodriguez教授比较宠爱他。

圣诞节的白天过得很快又很慢，晚上的舞会吸引着所有的人，等待总是漫长的，但是准备时间又似乎永远不够用。Perkz检查了好几回自己的礼袍，鞋子，袜子，装饰胸针，还有舞伴，弄了一下午的头发——幸好Jankos不知道这件事，不然一定会嘲笑他只有这几根头发竟然还要费心造型，想到这里Perkz就暗自庆幸。

距离舞会开始不到半小时的时间里，Perkz最后一次检查了一切之后，拿出了他检查了好几遍但是一直没用的一个玻璃瓶子，瓶子里面装着金色的液体晃动着，似乎自带微微发热的温度，当然Perkz知道这只是他的心理作用。他的手里握着的，是他努力了很久的“暑假作业”。他从来就没有什么该死的暑假作业，这都是说出来骗人的，让他的行为看起来更合理一点。他做的也不是什么该死的吐真剂，而是福灵剂，需要六个月时间熬制，配料相当复杂，但是一旦成功之后，就能让喝下的人立刻拥有非凡的运气和几乎心想事成的能力。

Perkz用Maxlore做过实验，显然这瓶东西具有其应有的功效。他为了这次圣诞舞会可是早了六个月就在准备，而不是Jankos说的，直到最后一刻才临时抱佛脚——这是Jankos用来嘲笑他找不到舞伴时候说的话。

Perkz把玻璃瓶里的液体一饮而尽，觉得一股温暖的力量开始蔓延到全身。他能感觉到那种幸运正流淌在他的血液里，让他确信今天的他是无所不能的。

在公共休息室和Cristina汇合，一起赶到勇士们的集合点。Perkz很期待Jankos今天会怎么挑衅他，因为他自信Jankos无论说什么，他都有足够的智慧反驳到他哑口无言。

集合点的人很多，所以Jankos只是看了Perkz和Cristina几眼，客气起打了个招呼，说了几句无关痛痒的话，仅此而已，并没有如往常一样开不怎么样的玩笑。

他们按照指挥进入礼堂就坐。圣诞晚宴非常丰盛，甜点更是多到令人眼花缭乱。圣诞蛋糕和圣诞布丁都成了最普通的选择，圣诞姜饼人甚至会在盘子里唱圣诞颂歌；棉花糖会往上飘一点然后下雪似地往下撒糖霜；姜饼屋里有火焰闪耀，烟囱里会喷出深色的巧克力糖霜，把姜饼屋的门打开，不仅能听到圣诞音乐，还能看到魔法焰火喷射出来；装扮成花环的圆形面包里会飞出活的仙子，所以吃之前要抖一抖才行。

晚宴之后，就是舞会。勇士和舞伴们陆续进场，让气氛很快热闹起来。随后越来越多的人跳起舞来。Perkz陪着Cristina跳了好几支曲子，一直等到Cristina说累了，才去拿饮料。他随后礼貌地表示自己也很累了，如果Cristina不介意可以换个舞伴。Cristina已经玩得足够尽兴，并没有因为Perkz的失陪而感到不悦，高兴地去找她的朋友去了。而Perkz则坐在原地等着。福灵剂告诉他，要等的人很快会出现。

果然Perkz看见Jankos走进了礼堂，他不知道Jankos刚才出去是干什么，也许是去了盥洗室，但这不重要。Jankos东张西望似乎是在找自己的舞伴，但是Perkz知道，或者说福灵剂知道，Jankos很快就会看到他而且走过来。

果然Jankos对他走了过来，坐在他边上问：“舞会怎么样？和你的舞伴跳得开心吗？”

“还行。”Perkz回答，随后挂起一个笑容，感谢福灵剂的及时提醒。

“唯一美中不足的是，这里竟然既不提供蜂蜜酒，也不提供伏特加。”Jankos说着拿出一个小酒壶对Perkz晃了晃，Perkz立刻认出了这就是他送给Jankos的圣诞礼物，被扩大咒改造过的酒壶，可以容纳比看起来多很多的酒，非常适合爱喝酒的Jankos——当然也有可能惹出麻烦，福灵剂悄悄告诉Perkz，他正好可以好好利用这一点。

显然，酒壶里目前装着蜂蜜酒或者伏特加，无论哪一种都比宴会上提供的黄油啤酒要烈上许多。为了掩人耳目，使自己看起来不那么像多疑的穆迪，Jankos找来一个空杯子，把酒倒进去，假装是从宴会上拿来的饮料。

Perkz正在想Jankos是如何摆脱了他的舞伴和他几百来个爱慕者的，立刻就有姑娘仿佛是幻影移形来的一样出现在他们面前，证明Perkz的想法是错的，Jankos永远摆脱不了这些。

不过这一次，这成了他可以利用的机会。在福灵剂的影响下，他知道自己得改变一下一贯以来的作风。姑娘们看到Perkz不再像往常一样霸道地把她们赶走，胆子也更大了一些，一边聊天一边和Jankos碰着杯。以前Jankos是很排斥这些的，但是圣诞节令人不同寻常，这一天Jankos似乎非常享受被美女包围的感觉，说着一个又一个低级的笑话把她们逗得咯咯直笑。这或许也是福灵剂的作用吧，它甚至暗中影响着Perkz计划中的每一个人。

被女生们迷得飘飘然的Jankos喝下了大量的酒，很快脸就红了起来。他皮肤本来就白到透明，更让红色看上去异常明显。

“你们知道的，喝醉一点的感觉——非——常——好——”Jankos笑着对他的爱慕者们说，“我是说，只喝醉——一点——你们懂的，有一点飘飘然的感觉，却不失去理智。这种快乐得仿佛在云端，一切烦恼都不存在的感觉，不是每天都能有的，值得好好享受。”

这句一点都不好笑的话却又引来一片笑声，显然这里的每个人，而不只是Jankos，都已经喝高了。

但是Perkz觉得自己依然是清醒，虽然他也跟着Jankos被灌了很多酒，但是福灵剂一直提醒他保持一点理智。他耐心地等待着，福灵剂让他再多等一会。果然不胜酒力的女孩子们开始陆续离开。Jankos也表示自己需要休息。Perkz适时地表示自己可以帮忙。他让Jankos的手臂搭在他的肩上，扶着喝得已经走不稳的人离开礼堂。

在福灵剂的影响之下，目前一切进展顺利。Perkz又在自己心里想了一遍自己的计划，接下去就是把Jankos带上八楼——这有点困难，毕竟Jankos比他高，扶着这样一个醉鬼走路实在太累了，但这种困难微不足道——之后就是打开有求必应屋，如果顺利，它应该已经变形成为卧室的样子，并且里面有Perkz需要的一切工具。

然后，Perkz想，就该让这个坏小子知道谁才是真正的主宰者和掌控者了。

Perkz不自觉地微笑起来，甚至开始觉得Jankos说得对，有一点飘飘然却不失去理智的轻微醉酒感非常美美妙。

他扶着Jankos走上了一条挂毯背后一般没人会来的楼梯。Jankos走不动路似的靠在墙上。Perkz去拉他的时候他忽然捧住Perkz的脸，鲁莽地吻了下来。

他的动作太着急，以至于他们的牙齿嗑到了一起。但是Jankos没管这些，他急切地把自己的舌头往Perkz嘴里送。Perkz感觉到一股酒气冲进自己嘴里。他并不怎么愉悦，他不确定Jankos把他当成了谁，或者只是他自己。

Perkz挣脱了这个吻，问出了自己的困惑：“Jankos，Jankos，回答我，我是谁，你以为我是谁，你吻的人是谁。”

“Luka Perkovic。”Jankos含糊不清地念了他的名字，随后咧开嘴傻笑起来。Perkz只能打心底里感激他没有念错或者说一个其他什么姑娘的名字出来。

“别装了，你考虑这事很久了。”Jankos又不留情面地揭穿到。

“嗯……是啊，是啊。”Perkz觉得在一个醉酒的人面前不用那么谨慎，他大可以承认，退一万步他还能趁着Jankos醉酒修改一下他的记忆，“但是别那么着急，等我们到一个合适的地方再开始怎么样？宝贝？”他甚至在最后加上了一个轻佻的称呼，他承认，酒精确实让他有些忘乎所以了，但是他甚至很享受这种喝醉感觉。反正福灵剂会保证他的计划一切顺利。

如他所料，Jankos顺从地答应了。“当然。”他大着舌头说，看向Perkz的眼睛因为醉酒而变得湿润润亮晶晶的，还带了些粉红色。安静的微笑无辜单纯，仿佛天使一般发着光。Perkz不得不承认Jankos确实是个充满吸引力的人，无论是优秀的级长身份、还是他的容貌，都确实足以吸引无数女孩倾心，也许还不只是女孩，也包括——他自己。

“哦，但是我忘了跟你说了，帕利科托夫卡可是很烈的，而且后劲特——别——足——”Jankos拖腔拖调地说完这句话，笑容看起来不那么单纯了。

Perkz觉得有些头晕，他还没来得及想明白这句话的意思，就觉得非常困，以至于眼皮开始不受控制地往下沉，往下沉……

指尖又被温柔包围，这种温柔的热意很快蔓延到全身。Perkz觉得对自己的身体失去了控制，仿佛自己正在失重状态下，漂浮在某处。他努力睁开眼睛，却被耀眼的光晃得只能眯起眼。黄色的光晕在他眼前晃动了很久，他终于在做自己瞎之前看清了这是一盏吊灯。

“酒量不怎么样嘛，Perkz。”Jankos的声音在耳边响起。Perkz才重新开始找回记忆。他最后的记忆就停留在挂毯后面楼梯上的那个吻。之后发生了什么？

“还想把我灌醉？我真不知道你是怎么有勇气做这件事的。”Jankos说着扶了他一把。Perkz这才看清他们正在级长盥洗室里，他周身被热水包围，水面上是厚厚一层泡沫。

又过了几秒钟，他才后知后觉的发现Jankos刚刚用手摸了他赤裸的后背，而且他们两个人都在水里，都全身赤裸，距离浸到他能感觉到对方身上的问题。

“滚你的Jankos，你在干什么？你是变态吗？”Perkz愤怒地斥责道。

“别那么紧张，这可不像你，都是男的怕什么？而且刚刚是谁承认考虑这件事很久了的，又是谁说需要找个合适的地方？你不感激我找到了一个非常合适的地方吗？”

在这些问题之下，Perkz又找回了一部分记忆，他开始回忆起那个吻之后他们说了什么。他当时天真地认为他有机会抹掉Jankos的记忆，却没意识到那只是酒精给他的错觉。

“其实我一直都知道你在做福灵剂，Luka。”Jankos游到了Perkz面前，与他面对面，“其实我想过做个迷情剂，或者吐真剂，看看能不能逼出你的实话。但是迷情剂带来的不是真正的……而吐真剂问出的结果，无论是什么结果，都不是你情愿说出来的。所以为了赢过你，我只能试试看，挑战一下你的福灵剂。”

“那么，愿赌服输？”Jankos又加了一句，并且露出了一个灿烂的笑容，仿佛胜券在握。

“不行，Jankos，不能是这里……”

“那就是可以在别的地方咯？”

“我不开玩笑Jankos。这里随时会有别人进来，万一那个喝嗨了的级长或者魁地奇球队的队长向来洗掉一身酒味，就会发现的。”Perkz焦急地说。

“不会的。”Jankos干脆地回答，然后露出一个诡秘的笑容，“我给这里加上了反入侵咒，别说人了，连幽灵都不会有。难道我会让桃金娘找到机会过来围观我们？不然你以为我从舞会离开是去做了什么，去拿个酒不用错过整整三首曲子。”

“好吧，好吧。”Perkz叹着气说，“既然如此，那么我只有答应这一条路了咯？”他觉得大概是酒精作祟，答应的时候他甚至不觉得羞耻，甚至没去想Jankos以后会怎么嘲笑他，或者就是他认为Jankos以后并不会用这件事来笑话他。“但是，告诉我，Jankos，你是什么时候开始有这种念头的？”

“很早很早以前。”Jankos坦然地说，“也许比你还早，也许就是五年前拉开你火车包厢门的那一瞬间。”

“哇哦，听起来真独特。之后你就活活嘲讽了我五年。我说你要做这事难道不应该，至少……”

“至少像追女孩子那样追你？你想说的是这个吗？”Jankos打断了他。

“不，不是。”Perkz矢口否认。他也不知道自己要的到底是什么，似乎是这样，但又似乎不是。酒精的作用让他的思维都慢了下来。

“随你吧，随你怎么说。”Jankos不打算就这些问题继续纠结下去了。他抓着Perkz的手臂，把他按到浴缸，或者说泳池的壁上。他低下头吻住Perkz的嘴，Perkz别扭地转过头，Jankos没有离开他的嘴唇，手臂环住他的腰，他们贴的很近，Perkz甚至能感觉到Jankos的心跳。有一点热意和麻痒的感觉就从肌肤相贴的地方开始蔓延，游走到四肢的每一个血管末梢。

Jankos的手继续往下摸，Perkz不由自主地绷紧了身体。

“放松点。”Perkz凑到Perkz耳边低语，低沉得如同一道魔咒，Perkz觉得自己大概中了“瘫痪咒”或者随便什么，他觉得自己全身发麻，四肢软得提不起一点力气，甚至开始往下沉，幸好Jankos的手臂阻止了这一点，让他不至于淹死。

“你还是适应得挺快的嘛。学习速度最快最天才最灵性的学生？”在Perkz的身体逐渐适应之后，Jankos一如既往地开始调侃。结果这让Perkz又立刻紧张起来，之前的努力几乎功亏一篑。

“别脸红啊，你脸红的样子特别奇怪。”Jankos嗤笑了一声，重新开始帮助Perkz适应他们正在做的事。

他的身体逐渐适应，并且有了感觉。他的性器挺立起来，他毫不怀疑Jankos也是如此。他们的距离太近，大腿搅在一起，阴茎也好几次撞上彼此，最开始Perkz还觉得不好意思，甚至怀疑自己脸红了，几次之后他倒坦然了起来。

“嗯，不是毫无反应的嘛。看起来确实是考虑了很久了。”Jankos摸了一把Perkz立起的那玩意，然后拖着Perkz的屁股把他往上抬。Perkz几乎是下意识地用腿环住了Jankos的腰，这让进入变得非常顺理成章。

这种动作原本会让Jankos插到足够深的地方。但是Perkz不知不觉间把手肘架在了浴缸边上，让自己不往下沉太多。水的阻力和浮力也让一切动作都变得缓慢而飘忽。

“把你的手放下。”Jankos粗暴地把Perkz往前拉。重心失衡让Perkz扑进Jankos怀里，手自然而然地环上了Jankos的脖子。这还不算完，没有了支撑后Perkz觉得自己猛得往下一沉，直到Jankos托住了他。但这一下已经让他轻声惊呼了出来，不仅仅是因为突然的下坠，也是因为突然胀满的感觉，这一下他被插得特别深，深到他还没有准备好就叫了出来。

还没来得及重新把手搁到泳池边缘，Jankos就抱着他走了起来。他走的每一步对Perkz来说都是煎熬，随着他走路的动作，身体上下起伏着摩擦身体里那根东西，耻辱且痛苦。

Jankos把Perkz抱到台阶边，扯了几条毛巾垫在台阶上，让Perkz跪趴在毛巾上。Perkz并不喜欢这种动作，这简直就是真正的跪着挨操的动作。但是出于种种原因，他没法拒绝Jankos，只能顺从地做了。Jankos整个人压到了他的身上，Perkz脑子里甚至浮现出某些动物交配时候的动作。

他们都拉着台阶边的扶手借力稳定住自己，Jankos还能腾出一条手臂来环住Perkz的腰。他们有节奏地用力地晃动着身体，配合着对方，发出粗重急促的喘息，Perkz能感觉到有水滴落在自己的脸上、肩上、背上。他不能回头，只能猜是Jankos发梢的水滴落下来的水珠——或者是他的汗水，Perkz想。他很想回头看一眼，看一眼做爱做到全身发热出汗的Jankos是什么样子。皮肤那么白的人全身发红的时候一定特别有吸引力，但他只能在心里幻想一下。也许下次该和他面对面做的。这个念头倏忽从他脑中飘过，让他遽然惊慌于自己的想法。

撞击声和水声在这种局面下被放大，甚至激起了回音，这让Perkz觉得羞耻。而Jankos似乎并不顾及这些，当然，格兰芬多以勇气著称，也许这时候也派上了用场。他几乎是压着Perkz死命操干，动作粗鲁到足以证明他确实是个鲁莽而一往无前的格兰芬多人，酗酒且醉酒的波兰人。

Perkz能感觉到Jankos那根东西在自己身体里进出时带来的异样感觉，最开始只是疼和胀，之后是麻木，然后一点点酥痒的感觉像是春天里发芽的草一样，不为人察觉地冒头，等他真正发现时，便已经一发不可收拾，就像是突然爬满整个架子的葡萄藤，你不知道它们是什么时候爬上来的，等发现的时候，它们缠绕住了每一个角落。

这种快感也是这样缠绕住Perkz的，他觉得自己是被藤蔓缠绕的树木，那快感就是藤蔓，压榨着他的每一丝生命力。

Jankos粗大的凶器不留情面地碾过让他失控的那个点，他听见自己控制不住的呻吟里甚至带了哭腔。这可太丢人了，他想。但是他已经没法阻止这些了。Perkz确信Jankos一定发现了，而且一定是故意的，之后他就开始疯狂地往哪最该死的地方撞，用力到Perkz怀疑他想用那根东西在自己身体里放个夺魂咒。而且或许他还成功了，Perkz想，要不然自己怎么什么都不愿意想，什么都不愿意反抗？他觉得自己正处于灵魂出窍的感觉，他愿意把自己都交给Jankos，他愿意把一切都交给在他身体里作恶的那根东西。

他的身体正在恬不知耻地吞吃那根进出的东西，而还配合着对方，扭动着屁股，适时地挺着腰，好让对方进得更深一点。而他的意识已经放弃了羞耻，开始屈服于这种快感。Perkz终于决定不再压抑自己的呻吟。

“快。”他催促道。Jankos配合地加快了节奏，更卖力地取悦着他。

他舒服得简直进入失重状态，像是在游泳池里刚刚醒来，像是刚刚喝下福灵剂，也像是在挂毯后面被Jankos轻吻。他觉得距离天堂也不过只有一步之遥。

“摸摸我，Jankos，摸摸我，前面。”

如果是清醒着的情况下，Perkz发誓他这辈子都不会说这句话。这成了他整件事里最后悔的一个点，后来他都想修改一下自己和Jankos的记忆，好把这句话抹掉。但是不知道为什么他最后也没这么做。

说完这句话之后他听到Jankos笑了，而且还说了什么笑话他的话。大概是这样吧，但他真的听不清也记不得了。他觉得眼睛金星乱冒，白光乱闪。然后他喝了好几口水，直到Jankos把他捞起来。

然后他坐在台阶上喘了好几口气，才不得不承认，他，斯莱特林高傲的级长和找球手，被一个来自格兰芬多的下三滥的流氓，操得神志不清且尊严全无。

或许自己做的福灵剂还是出了问题吧，他所幻想的明明不是如此。但是自己明明测试过，应该是没有问题的。Perkz无力地靠在扶手上，任由Jankos帮他擦洗身体，思考着这混乱的晚上。

“但也许这才是你真正想要的呢？”他听见自己的提问，或许是来自福灵剂的提问，谁知道呢。

恰好在这个时候，他听到Jankos问他：“所以，是你的福灵剂出了毛病，还是我比你的福灵剂更强一点？”

“那你有没有想过……”Perkz疲惫但是邪恶地笑了起来，“也许你最开始猜的就是错的，这就是我本来都的打算呢？”

他满意地看到Jankos愣住了，而且愣了好几秒，然后他才回过神来，试图让自己的表情看起来自然一点，他说：“那很好，是个双赢的局面，不是吗？”

Jankos把他从水里打起来，擦干，打横抱起来。Perkz放任自己舒服地靠在Jankos怀里，他闭起眼睛微笑起来： “是啊。我觉得我很幸运。”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [phoenixsigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns) Log in to view. 




End file.
